Pathfinder
Pathfinder is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Pathfinder: Spiral of Bones #5: 25 Jul 2018 Current Issues :Pathfinder: Worldscape – Dejah Thoris: 03 Oct 2018 :Pathfinder: Worldscape – Reanimator: 03 Oct 2018 :Pathfinder: Worldscape – Swords of Sorrow: 03 Oct 2018 :Pathfinder: Worldscape – Vampirella: 03 Oct 2018 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Irregular series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Valeros' - Human (Chelaxian) Fighter *'Seoni' - Human (Varisian) Sorceress *'Merisiel' - Elven Rogue *'Ezren' - Human (Taldan) Wizard *'Kyra' - Human (Keleshite) Cleric of Sarenrae Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Pathfinder: Worldscape – Dejah Thoris Pathfinder: Worldscape – Reanimator Pathfinder: Worldscape – Swords of Sorrow Pathfinder: Worldscape – Vampirella Pathfinder: Spiral of Bones #5 Pathfinder: Spiral of Bones #4 Pathfinder: Spiral of Bones #3 Pathfinder: Spiral of Bones #2 Pathfinder: Spiral of Bones #1 Pathfinder: Worldscape—Red Sonja one-shot Pathfinder: Worldscape—Warlord of Mars one-shot Pathfinder: Worldscape—Lord of the Jungle one-shot Pathfinder: Worldscape—King of the Goblins one-shot Pathfinder: Runescars #5 Past Storylines Runescars Worldscape Hollow Mountain Origins City of Secrets Collections Hardcovers *'Pathfinder, vol. 1: Dark Waters Rising' - Collects #1-6. "The warrior Valeros can rely on his sword arm and his friends —mysterious sorceress Seoni, quick-witted elven rogue Merisiel, powerful wizard Ezren, well-traveled dwarven ranger Harsk, and courageous cleric Kyra — but nothing can prepare him for the dangers that lurk ahead. The scattered goblin tribes of Varisia are unifying in ways no one has ever seen before. At the heart of this strange evolution is an ancient force of evil looking to establish itself anew in the world of Golarion!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1606903926 *'Pathfinder, vol. 2: Of Tooth and Claw' - Collects #7-12? "When Valeros and his companions are tasked with tracking down a mysterious beast scarring the locals of Sandpoint, they find far more than they bargained for! A seemingly simple monster hunt becomes a twisted tale of danger and betrayal as the Cult of Lamashtu exacts its revenge on our iconic heroes." - *'Pathfinder, vol. 3: City of Secrets' - Collects City of Secrets #1-6. "The Pathfinder heroes head to the city of Magnimar, and danger isn't far behind. As the wizard Ezren seeks an audience with the Pathfinder Society, his adventuring allies explore the city's ancient magic, well-hidden secrets, and deep political divides. The dangers and opportunities of the big city could bring the adventurers closer together - or tear them apart!" - - *'Pathfinder, vol. 4: Origins' - Collects Origins #1-6. "To prove themselves to the Pathfinder Society, Valeros the fighter and his companions must recount tales of their early exploits in a world beset by magic and evil." - *'Pathfinder, vol. 5: Hollow Mountain' - Collects Hollow Mountain #1-6. "Carved in the immense visage of Alaznist, Runelord of Wrath, the Hollow Mountain is home to a honeycomb labyrinth of trap-laden chambers and corridors. The Pathfinder agents must explore the ruins in search of a long-lost mystical artifact... but they're not alone." - *'Pathfinder, vol. 6: Runescars' - Collects Runescars #1-5. "The Pathfinder heroes receive a desperate plea to unmask a killer stalking the chaos-gripped city of Korvosa. A new queen has ascended the city’s Crimson Throne, and now deadly armored Hellknights and Gray Maidens clash in the streets. With the help of a cagey adventuring detective, the heroes race down the perilous trail of a brutal murderer—only to realize that the next target might be one of their own!" - *'Pathfinder: Worldscape, vol. 1' - Collects Worldscape #1-6. "The Pathfinders Valeros, Seoni, Kyra, and Merisiel are drawn into the interdimensional Worldscape, where the greatest warriors throughout the history of Barsoom, Golarion, and Earth clash in an ancient battle of life and death! Only the most dangerous among the combatants - a motley assortment which includes such legendary heroes as Red Sonja, John Carter and Tars Tarkas of Mars, the jungle adventurers Tarzan and Thun'da - have any hope of surviving the deadly gladatorial pits and joining with the Pathfinder heroes in armed revolt against their oppressors!" - *'Pathfinder: Worldscape, vol. 2' - Collects ??? - *'Pathfinder: Spiral of Bones' - Collects Spiral of Bones #1-5. "As the Pathfinder plunge into the history and mysteries below Kaer Maga-the no-holds-barred ‘City of Strangers’-Valeros plunges far deeper into the great beyond, defending his immortal soul in the courts of the dead!" - Trade Paperbacks *'Pathfinder, vol. 1: Dark Waters Rising' - Collects #1-6. - *'Pathfinder, vol. 2: Of Tooth and Claw' - Collects #7-12? - *'Pathfinder, vol. 3: City of Secrets' - Collects City of Secrets #1-6. - - *'Pathfinder: Goblins' - Collects Goblins #1-5. - *'Pathfinder, vol. 4: Origins' - Collects Origins #1-6. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jim Zubkavich. Artist: Andrew Huerta. Based on the Paizo Publishing role-playing game and novels. Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Dynamite Entertainment - Publisher's Website *Pathfinder RPG - Paizo Publishing's Website Category:Sword and Sorcery Category:Novel Tie-in Category:Game Tie-in